ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
This is a list of spells used in Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. 'Spells' Neclokiu - Used by Gwen to open the Door for Anywhere in The Enemy of My Frenemy. Dwer Niji Mu - Used by Ignatius to send the Scrutins away in The Enemy of My Frenemy. Liberatio - Used by Gwen to free Adwaita in The Enemy of My Frenemy. Necteir Ortis Magics - Used by Gwen that create handcuffs of manna to prevent Adwaita to use he's powers in The Enemy of My Frenemy. Amougow Repterandam - Used by Adwaita to make the handcuffs disappear in The Enemy of My Frenemy. Noukarandam - Used by Adwaita to give life to the lake in The Enemy of My Frenemy. Aprituon Paddi Lebbirditti Erkum Kunkim - Used by Charmcaster to summon Old One in The Enemy of My Frenemy. Exigei Animus Omnivus - Used by Charmcaster to send the souls for Old One in The Enemy of My Frenemy. Via Esporow Via Esprolixas Capti Capters Few Sonmow Lenton Oway On Respicklas Lokis Lusses Via Astendus Ocultes Ienwuar - Used by Darkstar and Gwen to summon the Door To Anywhere in Couples Retreat. Contego² - Used by Gwen, who draws a triangle in the air and hurls against Michael Morningstar absorbing he's manna and returning the manna to Ledgerdomain in Couples Retreat. Vita - Used By Charmcaster to summon her rock monsters in Couples Retreat. 'Trivia' *Gwen used spells more often in the original series than in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. *Gwen's magic doesn't work properly in a Hazmat suit. However, in Birds of a Feather she was able to use spells in a spacesuit. *Gwen started learning spells in A Change of Face but it was not until Under Wraps that she started using them. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, the Sludges are not surprised to see Gwen's powers, likely because they knew she was of alien descent, which proved true in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. *In In Charm's Way, Charmcater absorbed Gwen's powers. It could be Gwen was basically reduced to Ben's level - having the genetic makeup of an Anodite but without the spark and unable to utilise mana like an Anodite. Later, Charmcaster foolishly tried to kill Gwen with a giant energy blast. Since Gwen is an Anodite and manipulates mana (the substance of magic) she used Charmcasters blast to power herself and reverse the flow of energy, which is how Gwen actually survived highly destructive energy blast and was able to use spells although she had no power left. *Users of the Archamada Book of Spells require really high magic potential, Hex himself was not able to use it without the power boost from the Charms of Bezel, although Gwen was able to use it on her own. *Gwen, despite being able to, does not fly (according to her, she likes running and feeling tired afterward). *When Gwen casts any of these spells in Ben 10, her voice sounds like an echo. Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Mana Category:Spells in the Archamanda Book of Spells Category:Cleanup